You Can't Lose Me
by Digi-Girl101
Summary: A songfic about Sora growing up.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon! And I don't own the song 'You Can't Lose Me' By Faith Hill!

**Summary**: A Sora Songfic! R&R and tell me if you like it or not! It's my first Songfic

* * *

_A little girl, a little small for her age_

_A little to slow for the field day race_

A little girl known as Sora Takenouchi lined up with rest of the kids for the Field Day Race for ages 8-10. Even though she's eight she looks like she's six. To the right of her she sees her best friend Tai Kamiya getting ready to run and to the left of her is Matt Ishida. Matt is one of the fastest runners in second grade and was also a good friend of her.

The Gym Teacher said "Ready, Set, Go!" and they were off! Tai ran really fast and Matt was right beside him. Sora was running as fast as she could and normally she's as fast as Tai and Matt but today she wasn't! She didn't understand it! She started to get up closer and then Tai and Matt made it to the finish line. Soon she made it to the finish line but she didn't even get in third place.

_Momma's waitin' at the finish line_

_And wipes the teardrops from her eyes_

When she got to the finish line her mom was waiting for her there. Sora ran to her mom and started to cry. You see Sora's dad was in the hospital with cancer and she promised him that she would win for him.

"Momma I didn't win! Oh Momma I wanted to win for Daddy! I promised him I would" She cried on to her mothers shoulder. Mrs. Takenouchi picks up her daughter. She smiles as she wipes her tears way.

_She says, "You did just fine honey, that's okay_

_Sometimes life's just that way_

_You're gonna lose the race from time to time_

_But you're always gonna find_

Mrs. Takenouchi Says "You did just fine baby. Life doesn't always go the way you want it to go. Remember this Baby: You lose some and you win some. Daddy just wants you to be happy! Shh baby don't cry"

_You can't lose me_

_Bet your life_

_I am here and I will always be_

_Just a wish away_

_Wherever you go_

_No matter how far_

_My love is where you are_

_You won't be lost if you believe_

_You can't lose me_

Sora cried held on to her mother tightly for dear life. Her mother rocked her back and forth and sang her the song that always claimed her down:

'You can't lose me

Bet your life

I am here and I will always be

Just a wish away

Wherever you go

No matter how far

My love is where you are

You won't be lost if you believe

You can't lose me'

After she was done singing, Sora was still cry but not as hard as be for. Tai and Matt came over wearing thee metals. Mrs. Takenouchi put Sora down so she could talk to them and told her that she'd be over with the other parents.

"Sora are you ok?" Tai asked

"Yeah you seem really sad" Matt added

Sora sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I promised my daddy I'd win for him. He's in the hospital with cancer and the doctors keep tellin' us that he won't live!"

"It's ok Sora you'll win next time I know you will" Tai said and Matt nodded.

_Momma use to say "Girl it won't be long_

_Till it's time to go out on your own_

_Chase you dreams, find our place in life_

_I know you'll do just fine"_

Twelve-year-old Sora Takenouchi was just coming out of wear she was getting changed to meet two of her best friends, Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. All three of them were going to a festival down town and the had to wear Kimonos. Sora's was Red, Matt's was Blue and Tai's was Orange (There Crest colors!)

"Oh Sora, Look at you! Our going up so quickly! It won't be long until out go to University and get a place if your own!" Her mother squealed. Tai and Matt were trying not to laugh.

"Mom!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry!" Her mother said.

And with that they were on there way.

_When that day finally came_

_There were things she needed to but could not say_

_So I whispered softly as I wiped_

_The tears from Momma's eyes_

Twenty-year-old Sora So-to-be-Kamiya was getting ready for her wedding. She was already in her dress and now Mimi was just finishing her make-up. Sora got up to talk to her mom.

"My Baby's getting married" Mrs. Takenouchi said. Sora smiled as she wiped her mother's tears.

_You can't lose me_

_Bet your life_

_I am here and I will always be_

_Just a wish away_

_Wherever I go_

_No matter how far_

_My love is where you are_

_You won't be lost if you believe_

_You can't lose me_

Sora hugged her mother as she softly sang the song that always claimed her down:

'You can't lose me

Bet your life

I am here and I will always be

Just a wish away

Wherever you go

No matter how far

My love is where you are

You won't be lost if you believe

You can't lose me'

When Sora was done singing she said "Momma you can't lose! I'm always gonna be with ya whether you like it or not."

* * *


End file.
